


Rare Pair Oneshots

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, School Dances, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A collection of rare pair oneshots for Servamp.





	1. LawHiru‖ School Dance‖ Fluff

Lawless was working as a server part time when he came across Mahiru. The ballroom was booked for a school dance so Lawless guessed that was the reason he was there. But he had a sad expression and he was standing alone against the wall. Lawless set down his tray and walked to him. Mahiru’s gaze stayed on the ground so he didn’t notice him approach until he leaned into his line of vision.

“Hey kid, what’s with that expression? Highschool is supposed to be the best time of your life so why aren’t you out there dancing and having fun?” Lawless asked and Mahiru jumped a little because of his sudden appearance. Lawless was the last person he expected to see but he was happy to see a family face. “Where’s Kuro? It’s rare to see you two apart.”

“I told him to stay home. You know how Kuro is with these kinds of events and I didn’t want him to feel like a third wheel at my school’s dance. Now, I wish I brought him so I had someone to talk to.” Mahiru glanced at his friends dancing with their dates and sighed. He told them to have fun with their dates because he didn’t want to ruin their night. He expected to spend the entire night alone so he was glad to see Lawless but he had to ask. “Are you working right now? You don’t have to keep me company if you are.”

“My shift is almost over so don’t worry about me.” Lawless lied because he knew that Mahiru would insist on him returning to his work if he told him the truth. “My uniform helps me blend in so my boss won’t even notice me slacking off. I clean up well, don’t I? You look pretty good too. Are you trying to impress a girl or something?”

Lawless teased him good-naturedly but then he saw Mahiru frown. “I had a date but I kinda got stood up. Apparently, she got back with her ex this morning. I just wished that she didn’t wait until right before the dance to tell me so I could’ve made plans with my friends instead of having to stand here like a loner.”

“Wait, what? Some lucky girl bagged a date with you and then stood you up? Either she’s crazy or— Okay, I can’t think of an ‘or’. That girl is just plain crazy and doesn’t know what she passed up.” Lawless clicked his tongue. Mahiru knew that he was most likely being nice to cheer him up but his words still made him smile a little.

Mahiru was surprised when Lawless stood in front of him and bowed slightly. There was a mischievous gleam in his red eyes as he held out his hand to him. “If she’s here, how about we show her what she’s missing out on? Can I have this dance? I promise I won’t step on your toes.”

“You really don’t need to do this.” Mahiru said as he gently placed his hand in Lawless’s. He squeezed it lightly before he pulled Mahiru forward. He wasn’t expecting him to and stumbled forward into his chest. Lawless didn’t seem to mind as he grinned down at him. In one smooth movement, he wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist and guided him onto the dancefloor.

A slow song began to play as they turned to face each other in the middle of the ballroom. While there was a shy blush on Mahiru’s cheeks, Lawless appeared confident. He took his hand and placed it onto his shoulder. Then he placed his hand on his waist and guided him through the steps. As they danced, Lawless noticed how perfectly Mahiru fit in his arms.

“You’re a pretty good dancer.” Mahiru complimented as he smiled up at him and Lawless returned it. Despite how confident he appeared, Lawless had butterflies in his stomach. He was being honest when he said that the girl was crazy for standing Mahiru up. He was attractive and his heart was even more beautiful. Lawless lived long enough to know how rare and special someone like Mahiru was. Throughout his life, he only seen a couple people who shined as brightly as he did.

“I had centuries of practise but you’re one of my favourites partner.” Lawless took a risk and leaned closer to him. He was a little surprised when Mahiru took his hands from his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Even if you’re just saying that to make me feel better, thank you. You saved my first school dance so I’m glad I ran into you tonight. You’re a great guy, Lawless.” His brown eyes softened with affection as he thanked him. Lawless wondered how he would react if he knew that he wasn’t as great as he said he was. He was the Servamp of Greed. A small part of his motivation was for Mahiru’s sake but the rest was selfish.

Lawless just wanted to dance with Mahiru and see him smile.

“Hey, you, get back to work!” The moment was broken by his boss’s scream and Lawless groaned. At the same time, Mahiru’s friend called for him. They both gave each other a rueful smile and Mahiru pulled away from him. Lawless frowned and found that he missed having him in his arms more than he thought he would.

Mahiru started to leave but then he turned and faced Lawless again. He stood on his toes to kiss his cheek. “Thanks again, Lawless. Next time, when you’re not working, lets dance an entire song.”


	2. LichtHiru‖ Swing Set‖ Fluff

Licht was visiting his grandparents in Japan and he was trying to entertain himself in the backyard. He was only eight so his parents thought that it was best to leave him with relatives while they were overseas for a recital. The backyard was large and had a rather elaborate backyard playset but Licht was quickly becoming bored because he didn’t have anyone to play with. His grandparents left him home alone while they went out on an errand.

“Swing high, swing high, away we go,” He chanted the nursery rhyme as he swung as high as he could. Licht loved playing on the swings because it was the closest he could come to flying with the birds. His mother told him that his angel wings wouldn’t start to grow until he was an adult. He was impatient but he knew that he would one day be able to fly. “Up to the trees where the wind blow.”

After he finished the rhyme, Licht let go of the rope and jumped off the swing. He didn’t land as gracefully as he would’ve liked. His foot got caught on a rock at the last minute and he fell face first into the dirt. Licht groaned as he stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes.  

“Are you okay?” He jumped when he heard a voice ask. He thought that he was alone in the backyard. Because of his young imagination, he assumed that it must’ve been a fairy or a squirrel. He followed the sound of the voice to a bush on the other side of the fence. He reached through the bars and parted the branches to find a brunette boy staring back at him.  

“Shhh, I’m playing hide-and-seek with my mother.” The boy whispered and placed a finger against his lips. Licht looked beyond the bush to the park across the street. There was a woman searching through the park and he assumed that she was the boy’s mother.  

“My name’s Mahiru! Do you want to play with us?” The boy introduced himself with a large smile. Licht wanted to accept his invitation. Even at the age where friends were easily made, he didn’t have many. In Austria, he had a few but he didn’t know a single person in Japan. That was because he was confined behind a fence.

“I can’t go out. My grandparents don’t let me leave without their permission.” Licht told him sadly.

Mahiru tilted his head slightly and then a smile brightened his face. “How about I play with you inside?”

“Okay! Just wait,” Licht ran to the gate to open it for him. He stood on an overturned flower pot so he could unlock the tall gate. His fingers barely brushed the latch but he was able to flip it open. He opened the door and quickly waved to Mahiru. The boy left the bushes and walked into the backyard to play with his newly acquired friend.  

“What do you want to play first?” Mahiru listed off the two people games he could play in his mind. He took his hand and gently tugged Licht towards the swing set. “Let’s spin on the swing together!”

Licht was a little confused but he let Mahiru drag him to the swing. His curiously watched Mahiru as he sat on the swing. The wooden seat was large enough for both of them to share so he left a little space next to him for Mahiru to sit. Instead of sitting, he pushed the swing in a circle such that the rope twisted together. Once he was satisfied, he grinned up at Licht.

“Hold the swing still.” Usually, Licht didn’t like anyone giving him orders but he held the swing in place for him. Mahiru climbed onto the seat and settled himself next to him. “Now let go!”

Mahiru kicked the swing into motion and made it spin in a circle. He hugged Licht’s waist to keep from falling off. Laughter bubbled between them and they were both dizzy when the swing came to a stop. He leaned his forehead against Licht’s arm as he waited for the world to stop spinning as well. “You want to spin again?”

“I’ll turn it this time!” Licht offered and jumped off the swing. He didn’t give Mahiru time to grab the rope before he pushed the seat. The sudden movement caused Mahiru to pitch backwards and he couldn’t catch the rope in time. He hit the ground with a loud thud and his cry soon followed. Mahiru held the back of his head where a bump was bound to form. “Are you okay?”

Licht ran to his side and he tried to think of what to do. His grandparents weren’t home so he couldn’t ask them for help. The best he could do was hug Mahiru and try to comfort him. He felt guilty for hurting his friend, even if it was only an accident. An idea came to him and Licht pulled Mahiru to his feet. He ruffled his hair and gave him a confident smile. “I’ll make you feel better!”

He led him into the house. Mahiru thought that he would take him to a first aid kit but he brought him to a piano instead. Licht climbed onto the chair and began to play an uplifting song. After a few notes, Mahiru was swept away by the song and he watched Licht play in awe. He soon forgot the dull ache he felt as his attention was solely on Licht. Even though he was young, he could see how talented he was.

As the song came to an end, Mahiru clapped. Licht was glad to see that his sunny smile has returned. “Mom said that music heals the soul.”

“You play like an angel!” Mahiru praised and Licht couldn’t help but feel a little proud. He was able to sense his angelic powers without knowing about them. “I bet you can purify the world with your music! Can I come over and listen to you play next week? My mother can only take me to the park on weekends because she’s busy.”

“I go back to Austria on Wednesday…” Licht admitted sadly. “I don’t know when I’ll visit Japan again.”

Mahiru’s frown reflected his feelings. They were both disappointed that they may never see their new friend again and play with him more. Suddenly, Licht’s face brightened. “I know! How about we make each other a promise? We both become angels. I’ll play my piano and purify the world. When we’re older, we can find each other again as famous angels.”

“It’s a promise!” Mahiru agreed quickly. He didn’t know how he could become a famous angel but he hoped that they would be able to meet each other again.


	3. LawHiru‖ New York‖ Fluff

Lawless noticed a long line in front of his favourite food stand. Central Park was a popular spot but it was rare for the booth to be so busy. He debated if he should wait in line or buy his lunch from another vendor. As he neared the line, he could hear the patrons complaining about the wait. He realized that the person at the front of the line was struggling to order his food.

“ _I want to buy food… Squirrels… No, I don’t want to eat squirrels! Sorry, my English is…_ ” He spoke in broken English. The teenager appeared to be Japanese so Lawless decided to help him. He walked to the boy and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey, Kid, do you need help ordering food? I can speak both Japanese and English.” He greeted him in Japanese. Relief washed over the teenager’s face and he nodded with a wide smile. Lawless turned to the vendor and translated for the boy. “ _He just wants to buy a bag of trail mix._ ”

“Thank you for helping me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t show up. I would most likely continue to make a fool of myself. English isn’t my best subject. My name’s Mahiru.” He told him as he took out a few bills from his wallet. He smiled kindly to him. “While you’re here, you can order something for yourself. I’ll treat you.”

“If you insist. My name is Lawless.” He wasn’t one to refuse a free lunch. Even after the stall owner handed them their food, Lawless didn’t leave immediately. He was curious about Mahiru. “So, what’s a Japanese student who barely knows English doing in New York? Are you on vacation with your family? If you don’t speak English well, you should stick with your parents.”

“Actually, I’m on a field trip with my drama club. We’re going to see a live Broadway show. They gave us an hour to explore the city on our own though.” He answered him. Then, Mahiru gestured to a bench in front of the pond. He lightly took Lawless’s arm and led him away from the stall. “We should sit down. I already kept up the line enough. I can’t thank you enough for your help.”

“That’s the third time you thanked me. You don’t need to keep repeating yourself. I didn’t do much. It was fate that brought us together.” Lawless said as they sat on a bench. He embellished the cliché sentence with a silly voice that made Mahiru laugh softly. He leaned back against the bench and said, “You said you were in a drama club. Do you want to be an actor?”

Between his bright eyes and soft lips, Mahiru was attractive. Lawless could easily picture him as an actor. He was surprised when Mahiru shook his head lightly. “I mostly create costumes and backdrops for my drama club. Honestly, the only reason I joined the drama club was because my friend, Koyuki, needed five members to start the club. Thinking simply, I had to help him.”

Mahiru took a handful of the trail mix and tossed the nuts towards a group of squirrels in front of them. A smile spread across his lips as he watched them eat. “I admire how everyone comes together to put on a play though. Everyone’s so talented. For an hour or two, they can sweep the audience away and into a play. I don’t do much but I’m happy to be a part of the experience.”

“For an hour or two.” He repeated with a small nod. Mahiru was a little surprised by how cold Lawless’s eyes became as he said, “That’s about the time people actually remember you after a performance. I’ve been in the entertainment industry long enough to know that. No one can become anything. It’s entertaining to watch them try and fail though.”

“That’s a cynical thought.” He glanced up at him. Lawless merely shrugged in response and stole a chocolate chip from him. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Mahiru’s frown deepening. He felt as if his brown eyes could see through his barriers. Mahiru softly said, “Even if it’s only for a moment, actors can make someone smile and forget their worries. I think that ability is something special.”

“You’re a real Disney Princess, aren’t you?” Lawless chuckled. “You feed animals and you see the world through rose coloured glasses. I don’t know if I should feel sad for you or not. You’re too kind for your own good, Pretty Brown Eyes. Someone’s going to take advantage of your kind heart one day. The world is cruel and uncaring and you can’t change that.”

Mahiru had to wonder who hurt Lawless and made him so pessimistic. “I know the world isn’t perfect and it could be cruel. That only makes the simple things in life all the more wonderful. You can’t honestly believe the world is as hopeless as you say.”

“And what makes you think that?” Lawless challenged. With a knowing smile, Mahiru stood and faced him.

“I know a lot of actors and I have this ability to see the person they truly are. Your actions speak louder than your words. If you believed your own lies, you would’ve walked right past me saying ‘that’s how the world works.’ But you didn’t. Thinking simply, you’re a good guy with a guarded heart.” Mahiru lightly poked his chest. “You made me smile when you helped me. Thank you.”

He pulled away and walked to where a group of squirrels were eating nuts. The bag of trail mix he bought was almost empty and he held out the last handful towards them. Mahiru had a soft, innocent smile as he fed the animals. Seeing his simple act of kindness, Lawless almost believed the world could be different.

A ringtone cut through the moment and Mahiru took out his phone. He rose to his feet and turned to Lawless again. “I need to head back to the hotel before my teacher starts to worry. It was great to meet you, Lawless. Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Lawless said. “Maybe fate will find a way for us to meet again. It would be interesting to continue this conversation to see who’s right in the end.”

“If that day comes, promise you won’t be disappointed to be wrong?” Mahiru waved to him before he left.


	4. LawHiru-Tanabata

“I wonder if the plane was delayed.” Mahiru said worriedly to himself. He checked his phone and saw that the time for his date was approaching. He knew that Lawless would’ve texted him if he was going to be late. Since Lawless traveled a lot, it was rare for them to meet. The distance was difficult at times but Mahiru felt their relationship was worth the extra effort.

Something soft brushed against his cheek as Mahiru turned. He realized that it was a rose he felt. Beyond that, he found Hyde’s fond smile. He playfully tapped the flower against Mahiru’s lips. The sensation of the petals against his skin was replaced by a kiss. Lawless was certain that his lips were softer than the petals. They spoke over the phone every night but he couldn’t begin to describe how much he missed him while he was overseas. “Did I make you wait too long?”

“You came just in time.” Mahiru smiled against his lips.  _You’re always there when I need you_.

Lawless leaned away from him but only so he could hand the flower to him. Mahiru smiled as he tucked the flower into his yutaka. Then he hooked his arm around Lawless’s and they walked into festival. It was Mahiru’s birthday and he wanted to enjoy a date with his boyfriend before his party. Mahiru rested his head against his arm and they continued down the street.

“Someone’s more affectionate than usual. You must’ve missed me.” He teased a blush from him and he chuckled himself when Mahiru lightly hit his chest. Lawless smoothly took his hand and raised it to his lips. “I never knew you were so greedy. Don’t worry, I’ll shower you with attention so you don’t have to feel lonely. Just tell me what you want and I’ll buy it for you.”

“You should know I like things simple. I’m more than happy right now because you’re here with me.” Mahiru looked up at him and the honesty in his brown eyes touched Lawless. Being with him was refreshing and he knew he could never have enough of his smile. He scanned the stalls ahead of them to search for a gift he could give him.

The festival was crowded and someone bumped into Mahiru’s shoulder roughly. Lawless swiftly wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him from falling. He glared at the man but he didn’t yell at him like he wanted to. He didn’t want anything to interrupt their date. Mahiru must’ve felt the same because he squeezed his hand lightly to bring his attention back to him.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Lawless kept his arm around Mahiru so he wouldn’t be hurt again. “I can win you a prize or buy us food to share.”

“It’s tanabata so how about we buy each other tanzaku?” Mahiru spotted a stall selling the decorative paper next to a large bamboo. While Lawless wanted to pay for both of them, Mahiru insisted that he wanted it to be a gift to each other. He was surprisingly stubborn over the strangest things. But he also had him wrapped around his finger so he gave in without any argument.

When he finished writing his wish, he noticed that Mahiru hadn’t. He placed his finger beneath his chin and turned his face to him. “Are you having trouble thinking of something. Knowing you, I’m guessing you would wish for world peace or good health for everyone you know. You can ask for something for yourself, if you want.”

“Actually, I was waiting for you to finish first. I don’t want you peeking at my wish and jinxing it. Now turn around and hang your wish so I can write mine.” Lawless chuckled but he turned around. He felt something press against his back and he knew that it was Mahiru even before he looked over his shoulder. “You’re using my back as a writing desk? Are you that worried I would read your wish? That hurts a little, Mahiru. I’m your boyfriend.”

“I do trust you, Lawless. But I also know how mischievous you are.” The devilish smile he had made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He returned his attention to the tanzaku in his hands. The simple design Lawless choose for him made him smile. He wrote down his wish and he did his best to keep Lawless from reading it. Mahiru would be embarrassed if he knew his wish.  _I want to create more wonderful memories with Lawless._

He held the slip of paper against his chest to hide it from him. With a secretive smile, he hanged his wish next to Lawless’s. Mahiru accidentally saw what Lawless wrote. They had the same wish. He dearly hoped that the gods would see their wishes and allow them to see each other more often.

The story behind the festival was something Mahiru sympathized with a lot. Orihime and Hikoboshi were separated by the milky way and they could only occasionally see each other. It was the same for him and Lawless. But, no matter what obstacle appeared before them, they would do their best to stay together.


	5. Morning Dance-GilRay

The sun was peeking over the horizon but Ray was already wide awake. He was an early riser and he enjoyed watching the dawn colours turn blue. He only looked away from the window when the kettle squealed next to him. Ray quickly took the kettle off the stove before it could wake Gil. His boyfriend wasn’t a morning person like him and Ray could never bring himself to wake him up. He didn’t mind either because Gil always woke around seven so he wasn’t irresponsible.

While he waited for Gil to wake up, he would make breakfast for them. Neither of them was an exceptional cook but he liked sharing a homecooked meal. He placed a slice bread in the skillet to cook and a pleasant smell filled the room. Imagining Gil eating his cooking, he smiled. The man didn’t know restraint even for something as simple as eating.

He began to sing softly as he cooked. Ray didn’t hear the door open behind him or notice someone enter the kitchen until two arms wrapped around his waist. “Mooorning.”

“You’re up early today.” Ray said with a gentle smile as he recognized the voice. He was taller than him so Gil had to stand on his toes to look over his shoulder. When Ray turned his head to glance down at him, his cheek brushed against Gil’s messy, dark hair. “I thought I would have to wait another ten minutes for you to wake up.”

“I heard you singing.” He told him.

“Sorry, I woke you.” Ray apologized even though Gil didn’t look upset in the least.  

“It’s not a terrible way to wake up. Quite the opposite. I was going to request a song from you. Our song?” He asked with the wide smile that Ray could never refuse. Gil pulled him away from the stove and turned him so they were facing each other. Then he placed a hand on his shoulder and took his left hand. “Remember how you tried to teach me that fancy dance when we were kids?”

“You always stepped on my feet every time.” Ray laughed as he recalled the memory. He didn’t mind all the times he stepped on his feet because he cherished the time he spent with Gil. He always made him smile and he was the best partner he could imagine, in dance and life.

“Hey, I got better— Eventually.” They both laughed this time.  

Ray hummed a smooth melody, Dean Martin’s  _Volare_. They began to slow dance around the kitchen. If his dance instructor could see him now, Ray knew he would have a heart attack. Their form was loose and their steps were far from traditional but they were beyond happy. Rigid traditions just weren’t them. While they slow danced, swaying to the rhythm Ray hummed, time stood still and the world seemed far away.  

Outside of their private moment, time did pass though. Ray was the first to notice that something was off and looked away from Gil. He swore when his eyes fell onto the stove. “Shit, breakfast is burning!”


	6. Christmas Morning-GilRay

Little Ray stood on his toes and he did his best to balance on the wooden crate. Even with the extra height, it was difficult to look into the window. Earlier, he passed the orphanage and heard the lively party inside. The laughter and cheers that filter out of the window made him intrigued about the party inside. He was still curious a little later and returned to spy on the party despite the late hour.

Ray jumped so he could look into the window and spotted a Christmas tree in the corner. It was a Christmas party, he mused. The next time he jumped, he saw other children dancing around the room. From the brief glimpse he saw, he was a little envious of them. He didn’t have many opportunities to play with other children in his sheltered life.

The third time he jumped, he found a boy standing in the window. Ray had to scream and stumbled off the box. The boy in the window tilted his head in curiosity for a moment. He blushed at being caught spying and he wondered if he should leave. While he was still trying to decide, the boy leaned out the window. “Eh, why are you out here all alone? Wanna come in?”

“Can I?” Ray climbed onto the box again and took the hands the boy held out to him. He appeared to be his age and friendly. “My name is Ray.”

“Mine’s Gil! Everyone’s invited to the party. Now, jump as high as you can on the count of three.” He instructed. After he counted to three, Ray jumped and Gil pulled him through the window enough for him to climb through himself. Gil hopped off the chair he was using and waved to the party. “Tonight, the headmaster will let us stay up past curfew and have fun all night long!”

Gil dragged him around the room and to each activity the party offered. He was a little eccentric but Ray followed him because he didn’t know anyone else. Granted he didn’t know Gil well either but he had a welcoming smile. He was a whirlwind of energy and took Ray with him from game to game.

The orphanage didn’t have much but all the children seemed to be having fun. Ray had to admit that he felt a little out of place in the party. If any of the other children approached him, he would unconsciously shift closer to Gil. His new friend didn’t seem to mind though. When he sneaked onto the orphanage’s property, he only intended to see the party and he never expected to become a part of it.

He blew into a bubble wand and watched Gil and the other children chase the bubbles. It was a quaint scene. Ray thought of his isolated life and was a little disappointed to know that he would have to leave the party soon. If his parents discovered him missing from his bed, it would be disastrous.

“I need to go home.” Ray told Gil and lightly tugged on his shirt to get his attention. He didn’t think he could leave through the window but he couldn’t see the front door. “My parents are going to get worried.”

“… Kay.” Gil nodded when he saw the worry in his eyes. He led him out to the hall and to the front door. But he paused and held out his hands to him again. “You wanna have a last dance before you leave? Big Sister says it’s not a party until you dance with someone. It’ll only be one song.”

Ray could still hear music from the party. The cheerful song and Gil’s smile was enough to make Ray slip his hand into his. He was trained in formal dance so he was completely taken aback by Gil’s dancing. He had a silly grin on his face that was only topped by his sillier dance. Gil never let go of his hands as they danced around the hall. They spun in a circle until they were both dizzy but they were both laughing in the end. It took a moment for Ray to catch his breath.

“I guess it’s time for you to go.” Gil said, a little disappointed, as the song ended. He opened the door for Ray and held it open for him. “I hope you had fun.”

“I did. Thank you for letting me join the party but why did you?” Ray asked him. “I’m a stranger.”

“You looked a little lonely and you were jumping like a bunny in the window.” Gil told him honestly. “You have a really pretty smile now!”

Ray blushed at his compliment and drew his hat over his face more. He nervously lifted his hat and met Gil’s eyes. “This party was very fun. There aren’t any kids where I live so I don’t have many friends. Can you be my first friend?”

“Sure!” Gil nodded readily. “Where do you live? I’ll visit you whenever I’m able to sneak out.”

“I live in the house with the green roof at the top of that hill.” Ray pointed to his home. He hoped that Gil would visit him because he was fun to be with and he made him laugh. “There’s a gate so I’ll meet you out front and open it for you. Just ring the doorbell five times so I know that it’s you, Gil.”

“It’ll be like our secret code.” He grinned. Then he took a large jacket off the hanger and followed Ray onto the porch. “I’ll walk you back home so I know the way the next time I visit you.”


	7. Stay With Me-GilRay

“I luv you~” Gil slurred his words. He would’ve fallen down the stairs in his stupor if it wasn’t for Ray catching him. With a sigh, he took Gil’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulder to help him up the stairs. The climb was near impossible because Gil insisted on clinging onto him like koala. Ray loved Gil to death but he could be difficult when drunk. “Do you luuuv me too?”

“I love you too.” Ray patted his head with a weary smile. Gil already had a boisterous personality but alcohol always intensified it. Usually, he would try to keep him away from alcohol but they were celebrating Wrath’s return at the apple farm. “But you’re probably going to hate yourself in the morning for drinking so much. You should know better.”

By some miracle, Ray was able to drag him to their room without falling over themselves. “Okay, time for bed, Gil. Sleep of the alcohol while I help Wrath clean up.”

“Nope!” Gil wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto the bed with him. They fell onto the bed together and Gil buried his face into his chest. Ray didn’t know how he was always managed to throw him onto the bed beneath him. “Yooou’re staying right here with me.”

“C’mon, Gil! We can’t let our big sister clean everything by herself.” Ray didn’t know how well he could reason with the drunk Gil. He was being more clinging than usually and he wondered if it was because of something else. He pushed himself onto his elbow and tried to look down at his expression but it was difficult when Gil was still clinging to him.

He pouted and his whine was muffled. “Yooou’re  _my_  Casanova! No leaving me.”

“I won’t.” Ray gently stroked his head. He debated if he should ask Gil what was bothering him. He decided not to break the pleasant silence around them and to wait until Gil became sober to talk to him. As he listened to his breathing, he ran his hair. “You know I won’t ever leave you, right Gil? Eh, Gil?”

Ray looked down and realized that Gil was asleep on his chest and drooling slightly. He chuckled and disentangled himself from Gil. Careful not to wake him, he shifted Gil so that he could sleep more comfortably. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his temple briefly. “I’ll be right back after I help clean up.”


	8. First Meeting-WorShu

The walls of C3’s headquarters were a bleak white but the people that filled its halls were anything but. To call them unconventional was an understatement. For better or worst, everyone in C3 had their own unique personality, quirks and past. After years of being around such colourful characters and always being prepared, Shuhei didn’t think he would meet someone that could genuinely surprise him.

Then he came across World End.

_Shuhei was walking through the hall when he first met the Servamp of Gluttony. He had to stop and stare at the man. World End reluctantly agreed to join them after he heard that his siblings were gathered in the building so Shuhei wasn’t surprised by his presence. He was surprised to see him with his arm stuck in a vending machine._

_Of course, with the luck Shuhei had, World End looked up and spotted him. “Hey, you! Help me out, will you?”_

_For a moment, Shuhei considered ignoring him but decided against it. The C3 needed his cooperation and he couldn’t leave him stuck in a vending machine. As much as he hated vampires, he knew better than to let his emotions get the better of him. Reluctantly, Shuhei stopped in front of him. “I have a key for vending machines here. Just give me a minute to find it.”_

_Shuhei began to shuffle through his bag but World End stopped him. “I don’t need a key. Just give this machine a good kick for me.”_

_At first, Shuhei didn’t know how to respond to him. World End tapped the vending machine and gestured to the chocolate bar that was caught in the machine. “I bought it fair and square and this stupid machine won’t give it to me! Just hit this machine hard enough that it falls so I can have my chocolate. That was my last coin too! I’m damn well going to get my chocolate bar so go all out and kick this thing!”_

_“Did you get your arm stuck by trying to reach in to get a stupid chocolate bar?” Shuhei screamed, completely shocked by World End. When he nodded in answer, Shuhei only became more frustrated with the vampire. “C3 will provide you with as much food as you can ask for so why did you do something as stupid as stick your arm in a vending machine?”_

_“I was hungry and I didn’t want to wait for them to bring me something.” World End told him casually and Shuhei patience waned even more. “Hey, you gonna kick this thing for me or not?”_

_“I don’t make a habit of vandalism. This is the easier solution, anyways.” Shuhei opened the vending machine door so World End could slip his arm out. He took the chocolate bar and held it out to World End. The Servamp was a little surprised when he dropped a few coins into his hand as well. “Here. Next time, just prepare for such situations. That should let you buy enough chocolate to satisfy your stomach.”_

_“Thanks! You really are a nice guy, aren’t you?” Even though Shuhei’s words was jagged at best, World End grinned up at him. The happy expression he gave him was different from the other vampires he knew but it wasn’t enough to sway Shuhei. He unwrapped the chocolate immediately and spoke to him between bites. “I’m kinda lost so can you take me to where they’re keeping my siblings.”_

_“I can’t. You already made me late for work but I’ll help you find them next time.” Shuhei brushed him off and continued down the hall. His patience for the vampire was already strained and he knew that he would lose his temper if he continued speaking with him. He heard World End call after him._

_“Okay, see you next time then! And I promise I’ll return the favour for helping me. Wait, what’s your name? Mine’s World End!” Shuhei never answered him and continued walking away._

That short interaction occurred only a few days ago and Shuhei had completely forgotten about it. Ironically, those parting words were what saved him from Shamrock.

Shuhei struggled to gather enough strength to stand again but he collapsed to the ground every time he tried to push himself to his feet. Shamrock’s eyes were unfocused as he spoke about the past and Shuhei knew that this was his opportunity to catch him off guard. If only he had enough strength to cast a spell.

“Your father looked as desperate as you do right now. Will you beg me to spare you like he did too?” Shamrock finally turned his attention back to Shuhei. He stood over him and an ominous shadow began to coat Shamrock. Shuhei refused to let him see him afraid and gritted his teeth.

“Go to hell.” Shuhei spat and forced his body to stand. His voice had a lot more composure than he felt because his mind was racing, trying to find a way to escape. Shamrock smirked at his transparent defiance and started to attack him again. He couldn’t dodge so he raised his hand in a feeble attempt to cast another spell. But before he could finish his chant, someone tackled him out of the path of Shamrock’s attack.

When they finally rolled to a stop, Shuhei realized who saved him: the Servamp of Gluttony. As World End stood, he pushed Shuhei behind him. He was so shocked that he could only stare at the Servamp for a moment. He had been absent from the chaos around them that he almost slipped from his mind. World End didn’t seem to be as fazed and shifted into a boxer stance.

World End looked over his shoulder and smirked at Shuhei. “You said you’ll help me find my siblings the next time we met but you look pretty busy right now. I’ll take this guy down for you and then you’ll have time to take me to everyone. I do owe you one, after all.”

World End didn’t wait for him to answer before he dashed forward. He was faster than Shamrock and his punch sent him reeling back. He could barely regain his footing before World End took his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Shamrock crashed into the ground and then World End’s kick sent him across the room. World End didn’t let up on his attacks and dashed forward to continue fighting.

Shuhei could barely track his movements because World End moved so quickly. He couldn’t believe his ears when World End muttered. “Damn, I’ve gotten slow. I knew I would be a little weaker but this is going to be annoying. At least this fight will give me a good warm up for a real fight.”

Slow? Weaker? How strong was this crazy Servamp? Shuhei knew that he should’ve been grateful to be saved by a powerful vampire but he was angrier than anything. He would rather be rescued by Mikuni than a vampire. He hated the species for tearing his family apart and causing pointless destruction. Even now World End seemed to be barely restraining himself as he destroyed the reference room.

Shuhei stood and watched the fight carefully for any opening for him to enter the fray. He lifted his hand to cast another spell but stopped when World End skidded to stop in front of him, blocking his view of Shamrock. “You don’t want to do that, Buddy. Your body’s already in pretty bad shape and using your spells will probably tear you apart. I said I’d take care of him for you and I keep my word so trust me.”

It seemed like every moment he spent with World End, he would shock or confuse him. Was he supposed to trust the word of a vampire? Shuhei didn’t know what he should do but, considering everything, there was nothing he could do. He was too weak to fight on his own. Secondly, only a Servamp’s bite could kill a subclass. Most importantly, he refused to fight alongside a vampire.

Even though those thoughts raced through his mind, Mikuni’s words overpowered them. Revenge can’t be done reasonably. And his desire for revenge consumed any reason he had left. Shuhei stepped forward and stood beside World End. “Don’t underestimate me. That man killed my father and I’m going to see him pay for that. So, I’ll fight with you but understand one thing: I’ll be the one that finish him off.”

* * *

Shuhei collapsed against the wall after the fight was over. He won. That fact was astonishing, even to himself. After he was rejected from the combat squad, he had always wanted to prove how strong he was. He might not have been able to kill Shamrock but his spell was powerful enough to trap him in the rye field until they could imprison him again.

“That was awesome! You look like this skinny kid but you’re really strong! That fight really wore me out so let’s rest a little before you take me to my siblings.” World End patted his shoulder excitedly and Shuhei groaned in pain. He didn’t seem to notice his pain as he sat next to him with a giant smile. “Oh yeah, I never caught your name last time.”

Shuhei was tempted to point out that he never promised World End to take him anywhere. Instead, he said, “My name’s Shuhei Tsuyuki.”

“I’m World End and—”

“I know everything about you already. I read your files.” Shuhei cut him off. He had to admit that there was a lot the files didn’t tell him though. He didn’t know that he would be so petty over a chocolate bar or protect a human he barely knew. “What I don’t understand is why you haven’t help your siblings fight until now. You don’t seem like a passive person.”

“I wanted to find my siblings sooner but… I got my hand stuck in a vending machine again. I swear those things are out to get me! I was able to free myself a little while ago and I was looking for everyone when I came across you. Oh yeah, I had to break the vending machine to get out but I’ll pay you back for it.”

For a moment, Shuhei was silent. Then, he laughed at the absurdity. He pictured World End trapped again and laughed more. Shuhei couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much. World End wasn’t offended by his reaction and laughed along with him. They only stopped laughing when World End’s stomach growled. “Hey, you got any food? I’m hungry after that fight!”

“I’m guessing it doesn’t take much to make you hungry but nothing is a problem if you’re prepared.” Shuhei spotted his lab coat on the ground nearby and took out a chocolate bar from the pocket. “Here. Though you might be a little sick of chocolate after emptying that vending machine you broke.”

“You only gave me enough money for two chocolate bars. I can’t take more than I bought. Man, being broke is a pain.” World End groaned. Shuhei was a little shocked by how honest the Servamp was, considering that he was the embodiment of sin. If he did break the vending machine’s door, he could’ve taken as many chocolate bars as he wanted but he didn’t.

World End stood and held out his hand to Shuhei. “If you rested enough, lets go find my siblings. After that, I’ll take you to someone who can patch you up.”

“You’re not going to let me be, are you?” Shuhei found himself saying the words with a small smile. World End was the most unconventional vampire he could meet but Shuhei placed his hand in his. He pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Hey, I can walk on my own!”

“I’m trying to be kind here so don’t scream in my ear! You look like you can barely stand so borrow my shoulder until you can walk on your own. We can’t waste any more time resting when my siblings are in trouble.” World End stride forward and Shuhei could barely keep up with him. He wondered where he got his seemingly endless energy.

“Your siblings are Servamps so they’ll be okay. There’s no need to rush into a fight.” Shuhei pointed out and World End was quiet for the first time since they met.

“I promised my previous Eve that I would erase any regret I have with my family. Not fighting now will only give me more regrets.” Since their family fractured centuries ago, he didn’t stay in touch with them as much as he wanted. He was close to Lawless and visited him often but there were still things he regretted. His Eve probably knew that when she forced him to make that promise.

Sadness entered his eyes and Shuhei remembered reading that his Eve had died recently. He glanced at the silver fork hanging around his neck. They must’ve been close if he kept his item even after their contract ended. Being sentimental was another thing he didn’t think a Servamp would be. That list continued to grow the more he interacted with World End.

Even though Shuhei hated vampires, he let himself be dragged forward by World End. Fighting along side a vampire wouldn’t erase that hatred instantly. But World End was slowly changing his opinion.


	9. Cat Chase-WorShu

“After that cat!” World End pushed his way through the crowd. Behind him, Shuhei struggled to keep pace with him and apologize to the passing strangers at the same time. They were buying supplies when World End spotted a black cat and began to chase it. “Is that you, Sleepy Ash? Come back here and  _fiiight me_!!! We both have Eves now so let me challenge you!”

“That’s just a regular cat! If that cat is Sloth, Mahiru would be with him but he’s in school at this hour.” Shuhei screamed after him. Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears as World End continued to chase the cat. Why did he have to make a contract with such a single minded vampire?

“It is him!” World End argued. “Why else would the cat run?”

“Because you screamed ‘fight me’ and scared it!” Shuhei pointed out.

They turned into an alley and he saw the cat squeeze through a chain fence. When World End paused to climb after it, Shuhei grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He was out of breath and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to follow World End over the fence. Exasperated, he tried to reason with him one more time. “We need to return to work, World End! I’ll buy you lunch afterwards.”

“It’ll just take me five minutes to catch Kuro.” He whined and tried to climb higher. Shuhei was still hanging on him and he felt himself being lifted off the ground slightly. He wrapped his arms around his neck more tightly to not fall. Usually food was enough to him persuade so he didn’t know what else to use.

“Masa, you stop climbing right now!” He was a little surprised when he followed his order. World End turned to face him and saw how tired he was. So, he jumped off the fence and made sure to hold onto Shuhei securely. Once they were on the ground again, he slipped off his back. He tried to catch his breath and World End patted his back.

“Hey, you finally called my name.” World End pointed out and Shuhei raised a brow at him. Even though he gave him a name to form their contract, he would continue to call him World End or Gluttony.

“If calling your name was all it takes to make you behave, I need to use it a lot more.”


	10. Challenge-WorShu

Mikuni had to jump a little when he heard the door being kicked open. He looked up from the cash registered to see World End in a dress and cat ears. As Mikuni tried to make sense of the situation, World End marched to the counter and slammed a pizza box onto the counter. “Stop giving my Eve weird requests just because he looks cute in a dress!”

Despite how serious World End appeared, Mikuni burst into laughter. He hugged his stomach as he laughed and almost fell off his chair. An hour ago, Mikuni had texted Shuhei and gave him the impossible challenge to deliver him pizza while wearing a dress and cat ears. It didn’t take him long to guess that World End decided to take on that challenge for him.

“You know you failed the challenge.” Mikuni decided to play along with the entire situation. He opened the pizza box and he wasn’t surprised that it was empty. From the guilt crossing the Servamp’s face, he knew that he ate it. “You were supposed to deliver me pizza, not an empty box. If you really want me to stop playing with Shuhei, get me a new pizza and some chicken wings.”

“Why you…” World End made some frustrated gestures as he contemplated what he should do. He doubted he had the self control to buy him food without eating it on the way back. But he couldn’t let this man continue to bother Shuhei either. As he was trying to decide, the door opened behind him.

“Mikuni, World End ran off and I think he might’ve come here.” Shuhei walked into the small shop. He wasn’t fazed by the scene in front of him because he didn’t expect anything less. World End disappeared after Mikuni called so he knew that he went to his shop. Rubbing his temple, Shuhei approached them. “It’s time to go home.”

“But I need to make sure this guy never bothers you again! You’re always complaining about him causing you trouble.” World End argued as he gestured widely to Mikuni.

“And I need my pizza and chicken wings!” Mikuni added, earning a glare from World End. He only chuckled and shrugged off his silent threat.

“I thought this might happen.” Shuhei rolled his eyes and placed a pizza box on the counter. Then he handed World End some spare clothes. “Get changed upstairs.”

“You’re always so prepared!” World End would never stop being impressed. After a light push, he headed up the stairs to change out of his dress. Shuhei waited until he heard the door closed before he turned to face Mikuni.

“I know that face, Mikuni. Don’t even think about it.” He could easily read the thoughts going through his mind. Shuhei’s eyes narrowed when Mikuni tried and failed to feign ignorance. “If you try to make World End your new target for immature pranks, not even the president’s influence can help you.”

“Ohhh, you’re so scary now that you have a Servamp.” Mikuni said sarcastically even though he knew his threat was far from empty. Still, he couldn’t help but want to tease him. “You got attached to your Servamp, haven’t you? Isn’t this ironic? No one hated vampires more than you. Now you’re protecting one from little old me?”

“He’s different from what I thought vampires were.” Once, he thought that vampires were monsters but World End slowly changed his mindset. Shuhei truly grew to care for World End so he said, “Don’t drag my Servamp into your games.”


	11. Strength-WorShu

“I can’t believe you started a fight with Tsukimitsu the minute I take my eyes off you? I thought I told you not to fight with other C3 members. Where did you two even fight for you to get this dirty? You’re covered in mud.” Shuhei chastised World End as he washed the pig. His reply was only a mumble and he refused to meet his eyes. He sighed at his lackluster answer and sprayed him with the shower head. “Why did you even punch him?”

“He pissed me off.” World End puffed his cheeks and his expression was almost comical in his animal form. He had an aggressive personality but he tried behave himself for his Eve’s sake. He could feel Shuhei’s questioning eyes on him, silently demanding an explanation for his actions. “He called you weak so I had to defend you.”

“You thought causing a disturbance was the solution? If anything, your fights cause more problems. I swear the only two solutions you have is ‘fight it’ or ‘eat it’.” Shuhei sighed. He knew that he wasn’t the strongest person but it was nice that World End would stand up for him. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“Of course I did!” World End argued. He nodded fervently but that only caused water to splash onto Shuhei. Seeing Shuhei’s irritation, he quickly apologized. “Look, I’m sorry. I hate it when people underestimate you. I just wanted to show them how strong you are. My strength is a result of your strength after all.”

“That’s a roundabout way to go about proving that I’m strong.” Shuhei smiled wearily. World End always found a way to surprise him and he wondered if he would ever be able to understand his thought process. He leaned against the bathtub and poked the mark on World End’s cheek. “You don’t need to go so far to defend my honour. Just ignore those three idiots next time.”

“You’re always sooo practical.” World End transformed back into his human form and stole a kiss from him. At first, Shuhei was too shocked to move away and then World End buried his hand into his hair. He pulled him into the shower without breaking the kiss. He was grinning when he finally let Shuhei go. “Let’s do something impulsive.”

From his hazy, red eyes, Shuhei knew what he was implying. World End peppered kisses onto his neck, tempting him to give into him. He licked the water droplets that clung to his skin and made him moan a little. His skin felt like fire compared to the water falling on them. Shuhei placed his hands on his shoulder but didn’t push him away. He gave a weak protest, “We can’t do this here.”

“Why not?” World End slipped off his glasses but he could still see his teasing smile clearly. He pushed up his shirt and challenged. “You should be prepared for everything, Shuhei.”


	12. Slow Dance-Wor Shu

World End and Hyde were close brothers and they agreed on most thing. There was one thing they argued about and Shuhei hated when the conversation inadvertently went to that contentious topic. He tried to pull World End away from his brother before their disagreement could get out of hand. “You can’t start a fight at a charity ball, World End.”

Shuhei was glad that his words seemed to calm him. Unfortunately, Hyde appeared bent on provoking his brother. “Giving up so easily, Wor-kun? Of course, you can’t win this argument. We all know that Lichtan is the most talented out of all the Eves.”

World End broke away from him and faced Hyde. He had to be the most brash and stubborn Servamp imaginable. “How can you say that Licht is a better Eve than Shuhei?”

“My dear brother, you only need to gaze upon my shining Angel-chan to know that he is a gift upon this world.” Hyde said exaggeratedly as he gestured to Licht on stage. “Look at my beautiful angel, bathed in heaven’s light as he plays his piano.”

“He’s playing under a spotlight.” World Ended pointed out and Hyde shrugged. “Shuhei will look cool if he was standing there too. He’s super smart and he can do anything.”

“Anything? Can the baby face here dance?” Hyde asked, fighting to keep himself from laughing. 

“Of course, he can!” World End shouted confidently.

At the same time, Shuhei said: “This is childish—”

“Prove it.” Hyde cut him off. In answer to his challenge, World End took Shuhei’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. He didn’t notice Hyde’s smirk or the subtle signal he made to Licht playing the piano. The song slowed into a lulling ballad and its soft tune filled the ballroom.  

When World End stopped in the middle of the room and his anger faded, he fully processed the situation he found himself in. He got caught up in their argument and forgot one important fact: World End couldn’t dance. He was as ungraceful as he was brash. While he had danced before, he never learned how to ballroom dance. Now he was going to embarrass the both of them with his shortsightedness.

Shuhei could easily read the thoughts on his face and shook his head lightly. “The things you drag me into sometimes. But I thought we’ll have to dance tonight and watched a few videos to prepare. Though, I didn’t imagine that you would ask me to dance because of your brother.”

“What did you picture?” He asked out of curiosity but his words caused Shuhei to blush. Instead of answering, he placed his hands on his shoulders.

“It doesn’t really matter. A slow dance should be easy enough for you. Place your right hand on my waist and your left hand holds mine. Now, follow my feet.” Shuhei walked him through the steps. Even though World End was more of a fighter than a dancer, gliding across the floor with Shuhei was surprisingly easy and fun. They moved in a small circle as they danced around the room. He watched their feet to make sure he didn’t step on his feet though.  

“You don’t need to worry about stepping on my feet. I made sure to wear steel toe shoes just in case. Can you look up?” It was a little awkward talking to him when he was constantly staring at the ground. Their eyes met when he looked up from his feet. They were only inches apart and World End became distracted. He accidentally stepped on his feet and quickly apologized.

“Sorry. It’s pretty cool that you’re always prepared. Kinda suck that you wore those because you thought I was gonna hurt you though.” World End frowned. But even he had to admit that he wasn’t the most even-tempered person. “I’m gonna protect you so you don’t need to worry about being prepared so much. Wait, that’s for fights and not snacks.”

Shuhei smiled wryly. His new partner could be unpredictable at times but he could always be certain about some things with him. “I know you won’t hurt me intentionally. It’s just good to be prepared. You should—”

“Watch out, Shuhei.” He was distracted and almost walked backwards into someone. World End caught him around his waist to stop him and pulled him against his chest. Not noticing how close they were now, World End grinned down at him and ruffled his hair. “See, I protected you.”

“I wouldn’t have been hurt.” Shuhei brushed his hand away with a blush. He took his hands again and said, “The next song is starting. Do you want to go another round?”

“Yeah.” World End nodded. “I think I’m getting the hang of this fancy dance.”

* * *

Hyde had a proud smile on his face as he watched his brother dancing with Shuhei. They were brothers so he could see how smitten World End was with his latest Eve. He also knew that the best way to push him into action was to provoke him. His brother was simple and too easy to manipulate sometimes. With Licht’s help, he was able to create an opportunity for them to dance. He only turned away from the two when Licht spoke next to him.

“Get off my chair, Shit Rat.” Licht scowled but he didn’t take his eyes off the piano keys. If he wasn’t in the middle of playing, he would’ve kicked Hyde off the piano bench. There wasn’t enough room for both of them but Hyde still insisted on sitting next to him. “You’re pushing your luck. I already invited those two to the ball and played a slow dance like you asked. You better keep your end of the deal.”

“Don’t you trust me, Lichtan? You know I would never break a promise. I’ll take you to see the  _Rhein in Flammen_  next month, don’t worry.” His knowing smile made Licht’s heart quicken with anticipation until he forced himself to focus on the song again. “Hey, after this song, how about we take a turn around the room? I want to show you off to my brother. I do have the best Eve after all.”

“Damn right you do.”


	13. Presents-WorShu

“We are here to buy a gift for my sister so please do not wander off, Wor… and he’s not behind me anymore.” Shuhei didn’t know if he should be surprised or not. He rubbed his temple and turned on his heel to find him. He remembered the long speeches Mahiru would give him, telling him that vampires were his comrades and partners. Sometimes, he felt more like a babysitter after he made a contract with World End.

A lot of things had changed since he became an Eve but Shuhei was adoptable and prepared. He knew World End well and went to the food court. As he started to walk away, he heard an excitable voice. “This place has the best manju in Japan. But if you really want to give something delicious to your friends, you can try cooking something for them.”

“What are you doing, World End?” Shuhei followed his voice to the mall’s map and found World End helping an elderly woman. He looked away from the map and noticed him staring at him. A little embarrassed, he rushed to explain.

“This lady here looked lost. Turned out she was looking for a place to buy manju for her friends. You able to find it on your own? Great. Good luck, Suki. I need to help my partner here.” World End gave her directions to the shop before he walked back to Shuhei. “Sorry, she had been standing in front of that map for a while and no one was helping her. It’s time to help you now.”

“I already know what I want to buy for Misaki.” His sister was about to graduate so he wanted to buy a present for her. She wasn’t a part of C3 and Shuhei was relieved that she wasn’t dragged into the world of vampires and sorcerers. She was aware of them but she was able to live a normal life. “I’m going to buy her a watch. It’s practical and something she’ll use often.”

They entered a jewellery store and looked over the watches on display. The price next to them made World End’s head spin and he was certain that he would never be able to afford them. He had a job but he admittedly indulged himself a little too much sometimes. “Are you going to have it engraved for your sister? We’re at this fancy place so they can probably do stuff like that.”

“I didn’t think of that.” Shuhei studied the watches in display case. “I was going to get her something simple and sophisticated. Maybe I should have her name engraved into it too.”

“What’s your sister like? I’m going to meet her for the first time next week. If she likes designs like these, she must be pretty fancy.” World End mused. Next to him, Shuhei took out a photo from his wallet. It was of his family when they were younger. The photo was a little old and worn at the edges.

“She’s going to become a doctor. It’s been her dream since she was young so graduating means a lot to her. Misaki’s a lot like you in some ways. She might not be as loud and brash as you but she always tries to help others.” Shuhei told him. He remembered how World End helped the old woman and smiled. “My father would’ve been proud of her.”

“He would be proud of you too.” World End ruffled his hair with a confident smile. “You got your revenge.”

“I guess…” Shuhei sighed. When he was assigned to the development team, he felt bitter and inadequate. He almost lost himself in his anger and revenge. Now that everything was over, he felt strangely empty. He didn’t know what to do now. “I’ve been so busy with my work in C3 that I haven’t seen her in a while. Next week will be our first dinner as a family in a while.”

“Don’t make that worried face. You two look really close in this picture. I’m sure everything will go just fine.” World End said confidently. “You’re a family and it’s never too late to reconnect. I should know. Sleepy Ash has been running from us for decades but now he’s willing to have a rematch with me! Of course, I have to chase him down first. But it’s easier now that I know we’re both in Japan.”

“You really are a simple man. If a strange family like yours can come together again, I don’t see why mine can’t.” Shuhei found himself smiling back at World End.

“I might be the second youngest Servamp but I have a lot of experience as an honorary big brother! I’ll be an awesome brother for Misaki too. Hopefully, she’ll like me.”

“I’m sure she will.”


	14. Kotatsu-WorShu

World End was surprisingly well behaved as they ate in Mahiru’s living room. The Servamps and Eve were gathered in the small apartment for New Year’s Eve. Shuhei was certain that World End would try to fight his eldest brother. He called Mahiru earlier and asked him to make more than enough to snacks to distract World End.

Shuhei stretched his legs under the kotatsu and watched the other Eves’ animated antics. He was an Eve now but he felt like an outsider slightly. Most of the other Eves were teenagers so it was hard to find something they can both relate to and talk about. He would rather not listen to Mikuni ramble about Abel though. It was disappointing that his Senpei was less mature to the new Eves.

“Shuhei, we have a problem!” World End cried and gripped his arm. He was speaking with Greed earlier so he hoped he didn’t challenge him to fight.

“We cannot fight and make a mess of Shirota’s home, especially when we are guests. If you want to have a friendly competition with your siblings, challenge them in video game. I came prepared with a console for you to play on. If you ran out of snacks…” Shuhei listed off problems he predicted might occur.

“That’s not it, Shuhei. I want to ride you!”

“Pardon?” Shuhei blushed and wondered if he heard World End correctly. He was loud and brash but he couldn’t be dense enough to say something like that in a room full of people. Yet, World End stood in front of him with a serious expression.

“It’s just not fair! Lawless and Sleepy Ash has cute, tiny animal forms so they can sit on their Eve’s head or shoulder. You can’t carry me like that.” He gestured to Kuro who was in his cat form and relaxing on Mahiru’s shoulder. Then World End transformed into his pig form to prove his point. “I’m too heavy to sit on your shoulder.”

“Oh, that’s what you meant.” Shuhei smiled wearily. As much as he tried to be prepared for everything, World End was able to surprise him at times. He was now rolling on the ground in his pig form, clearly irritated. He was always competitive with his siblings but Shuhei wondered if he was jealous. “Even if you can’t sit on my shoulder, you can still sit on my lap.”

“That’s even better!” World End beamed and rolled onto his lap. Shuhei took a plate from the table and placed it on the ground next to them. He happily munched on the food and relaxed on his lap.

“It looks like you’re adjusting to being an Eve very well.” Mahiru commented as he sat down. “You seem to know World End very well. It took me weeks to figure out how to get Kuro to wake up before nine. The key is to lure him out of bed with breakfast.”

“That tactic isn’t going to teach your Servamp anything.” Licht sat at the table and said, “I try not to indulge this Greedy Hedgehog. It’ll only encourage him to continue to throw more tantrums and try to get more things. Next time, just let Neko-san sleep in. I bet he looks adorable!”

Shuhei looked down at World End on his lap and he was able to relate with their stories about their willful Servamps. He found himself exchanging his own stories with them and laughing. In the past, it was difficult for him to have friends because he was too focused on revenge. He also pushed away old friends like Tinker. He was grateful that his friends were able to stop him before he did something he regretted.

World End returned to his human form and laid across his lap. He was one of the reasons he could form bonds with more people.


	15. Italy-WorShu

“I thought your previous Eve had nine sisters.” The house before Shuhei was much smaller than he imagined it would be. He didn’t know how he should feel about visiting the home of World End’s previous Eve. They were ordered to go to Italy by C3 because a few rogue subclasses were causing a disturbance in the country. Since they were already in Italy, World End wanted to go visit the family.

“It sounds like a lot but they’re all great! Since it’s the weekend, they should all be home too. I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone. I told them about you and they’re excited to finally meet you.” World End reassured him before he knocked on the door. He couldn’t be happier to see the family again. They took him in when he was alone in Italy and he hoped Shuhei would become a part of that family too.

The door opened and the sisters started piling out of the house. They all tackled World End in a hug but he was able to keep his footing. It was a little difficult to answer their questions when they all spoke at once. After exchanging greetings, World End was finally able to introduce them. “Girls, this is Shuhei. Shuhei, meet my little sisters. Imor is the second oldest. I guess she’s the oldest now that…”

His voice faltered for a moment. Shuhei guessed that his previous Eve was the oldest among the sisters before she died. He understood what it felt like to lose a family member so he placed his hand on his arm. That was enough to make World End’s smile return and he went on. “… and the youngest is Atla. Oh, where is she?”

“She’s in the kitchen. Atla wanted to make Eva’s special soup for when you visit.” Gjalp answered him and he nodded. He took Shuhei’s hand and pulled him into the house. A hearty scent filled the home and it was nostalgic for World End. When they walked into the room, he spotted a child standing on a stool in front of a stove. She scooped out a bowl of soup. She appeared to be seven years old.

“Atla, you’re going to sneak food before dinner? How could you do that without getting me a bowl too?” He let go of Shuhei’s hand to ruffle her hair. Her face immediately brightened when she saw him. Atla cheered his old name but World End couldn’t recognize it. Still, World End gave her a hug. He patted her head and said, “Can you get a bowl for Shuhei too? I told you about him.”

“This is Shuhei?” Atla looked up at him and tilted her head slightly.

“Yeah, and he’s great! I know you two will get along great too, Shuhei. Atla is just like Lawless and she makes up the coolest games!” He said to Shuhei. One of the other sisters called his name and World End placed Atla on the chair again. “I’m going to go catch up with them. You two should join once you finish eating and get to know each other.”

World End left before Shuhei could stop him. He wasn’t the best with kids and he was uncertain about what he should do. Shuhei knew that World End still cared about the family so he wanted to befriend them. He said that Atla was like Lawless but he couldn’t see any resemblance to the loud Servamp. She smiled sweetly and poured a third bowl of soup. “Mr. Tsuyuki, do you like minestrone soup?”

“I never tried it before.” He answered and held out his hands to take the bowl. Shuhei was shocked when she poured the soup on the ground between them. Atla’s smile never faltered as she spoke.

“I won’t let some babyface nerd steal my big brother.”

* * *

“Are you okay, Shu? You’re super clumsy today— more so than usual.” World End knew that Shuhei never had the best luck but he was concerned with how many times he tripped or fallen. “It’s a good thing that you’re always prepared with a pillow. I never would’ve thought to carry around something like that. You weren’t hurt though, right?”

“I’m fine.” Shuhei was still uncertain if he should tell him about what Atla said earlier.  She hid her feelings in front of World End so he was oblivious. It was easy to see that World End cared for the family and he considered them his little sisters. The rest of the family had been very welcoming so he couldn’t understand why she disliked him so much.

“Mr. Glasses, can you help me?” Atla called to him as she tugged out a large gym bag from the closet. He went to help her carry the bag. He would do his best to befriend the family for World End’s sake. Shuhei picked it up for her and felt how heavy it was. He wondered what was inside. She stood on her toes and unzipped the bag. Baseballs bats spilled out and fell onto Shuhei’s feet.

He winced but Atla pretended not to notice as she picked up a bat. She skipped to World End with an innocent smile. Atla would call him by his previous name no matter how many times they told her he had a different name now. “… I want to play baseball. Throw the ball for me, please.”

“Of course,” He nodded and agreed readily. World End walked to Shuhei and helped him collect the baseball bats. “How about we all play a round of baseball? It’ll be fun! Wait, there’s eleven of us so it won’t be even teams. Someone will have to keep track of the score.”

“Mr. Glasses can do that.” Atla pointed to Shuhei and volunteered him for the job. He decided that it would be best not to argue with her decision. He would always lose when he played video games with his co-workers and he doubted he would fare any better in baseball. Before Shuhei could say anything, one of the older sisters stepped forward.

“Stop being mean to Mr. Tsyuki!” She said in a firm voice but Atla didn’t back down. “He’s an adult and you need to be nice.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Imor!” She yelled over her sister.

The sisters started to fight and World End tried to pull them apart. It was difficult because he couldn’t use his strength against them. He never had to break up a fight before. In his opinion, he thought it was better to fight it out until their anger was gone. He didn’t want either of them to be hurt though. “Hey, no fighting in the house! Use that energy when you play baseball.”

Shuhei could see that it was quickly escalating and took out a whistle. Its sharp sound stopped the fight long enough for him to speak. “Imor, you can’t fight with your sister. You’re the oldest and you need to be her role model. Atla, you can dislike me but Imor is your sister.”

“Don’t lecture me like you’re my big sister. None of you are.” Atla stormed off.

* * *

“World End said you would hide in here, Atla. It’s time for you to come out.” Shuhei knocked on the pantry door and waited for her to answer. He trusted that World End was right and that Atla was merely ignoring him. He opened the door and spotted her sitting in the corner of the pantry. “I asked World End if I could talk to you first.”

“Go away.” She turned to face the wall.

“I’ll leave once I talk with you about something.” He sat down on the ground. “World End told me that your big sister died recently. I know it must be hard for you and I understand how you’re feeling. You miss her and you don’t want to lose World End too. You don’t need to worry about that though.”

“How would you know how I feel?” She faced him finally.

“… I lost my father when I was your age so I can relate. Everyone goes through grief differently but it’s difficult for everyone. You’re going through a lot of feelings and all that sadness, regret and anger blind you to people who wants to help you. When you said that none of us were your big sister, you were thinking of Eva but you forgot about Imor. She’s your big sister too. You should apologize to her.”

“… Okay. I’ll apologize but it’s because I want to and not because you told me to.” She insisted and Shuhei nodded. Atla added, “Don’t think I’m going to give my brother to you.”

“World End will always be your brother, even after I take him back to Japan with me.” He reassured her. He knew that a short conversation wouldn’t help resolve her feelings and grief. “I’m not going to lie to you, Atla, it’s hard. What you’re feeling can get better tomorrow but it can also get worse. It will become easier for you though. You don’t have to deal with this alone. I promise I’ll help World End visit you more often.”

Atla suddenly jumped to her feet and walked around him. She came back with a large book in her hands and she held it out to him. “I know World End misses her too but dinner makes him feel better. This is Eva’s cookbook and he loves meatloaf. I want you to take care of my brother, Mr. Tsuyuki.”

“You can call me Shuhei.” He opened the book and took pictures of the recipes. The cookbook was likely an important momentum so he didn’t want to take it. Shuhei handed it back to her and patted her head. “I’ll take good care of World End, I promise.”


	16. Dancing in Socks-LawOphelia

“Lawless!” He jumped when someone called his name and he followed the voice. Lawless ran into the great hall just as someone came barreling towards him. He was disorientated for a moment and a torrent of frills landed in his arms. He still hadn’t fully orientated himself when he felt warm hands cupping his face. “Thanks for saving me, Lawless.”

“Why did you leave me like that, Ophelia? You’re my Eve so you can’t just go disappearing on me.” Lawless insisted but she only gave him a carefree shrug. Earlier she had sent him to get some cookies from the kitchen but when he came back, she was gone.

“The kids came by and said they wanted to show me something right away.” Ophelia explained. “Anyways, I know that you’ll always find me.”

Lawless blushed at her words and quickly changed the topic. “So what did they want to show you?”

“We’re dancing. Take off your shoes and come join us!” Ophelia held out her hands to him. He looked around the hall and saw that children were sliding across the floor in their socks. The floor was freshly waxed and that allowed them to glide smoothly. “Be careful, this is a little trickier than those kids make it look.”

Ophelia held both of his hands in hers and they struggled to stand as one because the floor was slippery. Even when they fell again, Ophelia only laughed. It sounded like a bird song to him and he knew that he would follow that song no matter where it led him. She was a princess and he was a vampire so he knew that they could never be together.

But he was greedy and would take every moment she would give him.

“Hold onto my hands.” Lawless told her and she nodded. She didn’t question him for a moment or hesitate. He floated in the air slightly and helped her to her feet. Through all the battles and wars, he had always been someone she could depend on. Still floating above her, he lifted her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. “May I have this dance.”

“You may, good sir, but you must come down from there.” Lawless lowered himself in front of her and she placed her hands on his shoulder. Together, they glided over the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered so only he could hear her. “I wish everyone could know peace like this.”

“It’s a nice thought.” Lawless had to agree. He couldn’t have known how dangerous that wish was. Because in the end, they were both greedy.


End file.
